Pen Mightier Than The Sword
by Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat
Summary: A TMNT animator is upset about being fired and wants REVENGE. When he discovers that he can go into the story threw his sketch pad, he accidentaly puts his intern and her 3 friends in the story as well.Leo/OC Raph/OC Don/OC Mikey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**** okay well, I'm trying my hand at this story; it is not much so far, I just want to see some response to the idea. If you think that the idea is good please PM me or Review to this story. I got this idea while playing my Sims game and watching TMNT on the computer. Don't ask me how I got this idea, I just did. **

**So if you like please review and tell me what you think! XD**

**I'll give you a cookie if you do! **

**Summary:**

**An ex TMNT artist/ animator is rather livid when the company fired him because he "went too far". When he discovers that he can enter the story of TMNT through his sketch pad, he becomes bent on the destruction of the turtles and joins the foot. Except he accidently dragged his intern and her 3 friends into the story as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Would I be writing fanfiction if I did? All I own is my OC**

He starred at the letter several times before the words set in.

_We are sorry to announce Mr. .Anthony Barks, but due to recent issues of conflicting opinion, you have been indefinitely laid off work._ _We require that you pack up your desk and animation station before 8:30 pm or all items remaining will be thrown in the trash. Sorry for the inconvenience._

Jeremy Stiffle

In other words he was fired. His life as a TMNT animator and story creator were over. Why you may ask? All of this started over an argument with his collaborator over weather the turtle Raphael should attack his brother Donatello in anger. He was all for it, not only would it effectively bring the story into the next show without left over strings, but it would also be expected by the way the previous shows had set up.

But the man he was arguing with was the boss's nephew and a "tattle-tale". He went to his uncle saying that he was disturbing the animation process and was a disturbance to other co-workers. And that is how he got to where he is now, packing up his animation desk.

He gave his life into the TMNT animation. Creating Karai and the foot ninja, the purple dragons, and his personal favorite Raphael. He didn't know why Raph was his favorite; they personally shared nothing in common. Anthony believed that he started liking Raph when he first got his intern almost two years ago this summer.

Her name was Samantha or "Sammy" for short. She came to the animation studio looking for a summer internship for school. While interviewing her, Anthony knew that she was something special. Sammy always had a smile on her face and lit up any room she walked into. She reminded him of his daughter, who unfortunately died along with her mother in a car accident.

Anthony's daughter, Chloe, was only seven at the time. A drunk driver lost control and pulled into the oncoming lane hitting his wife's car, instantly killing them both. Anthony was distraught over the accident, but through counseling and therapy, was able to get past the grief. Then Sammy came along.

Although Sammy was sixteen when she got the internship, she was just like Chloe. Maybe a little older and wiser, but just the same. And that's why Anthony liked her so much; she was his second chance at a family. He started looking out for her, becoming like a father for her. Sammy's father passed away when she was two years old, and she had no memories of him, but that was not the only tragic thing in her life. Samantha opened up to Anthony, telling him her past. Anthony was astounded to learn what Sammy went through. She was strong and tough, just like the turtle Raph, who was Sammy's favorite character.

Anthony hired her on part-time after her summer internship was over, and today two years later she was still working with him. In fact most of his ideas for Raph came from her. She knew the turtle better than anybody, and knew just how he should act, and at what time. The idea that he tried to pass to his superior, was indeed hers. She had come to him the previous night and told him her idea. At first he had said no, but she just kept begging until he finally said that he would try to get it into the story.

_So this is her fault! _His inner voice told him. _If she never begged for the idea to be used, you would not have been fired!_

He felt ashamed at himself for thinking that, but at the same time felt angry at the girl. It was her idea yet he was the one to get punished! He let his anger flow through him and cloud his mind. There was one thing he did have in common with Raph, and it was holding in his feelings. After the death of his family, going to therapist after therapist, he hated the idea of talking to any one.

He grabbed his sketch pad and his box of items and was about to leave when a knock came at his door.

"Can I come in?" Sammy's voice said through the door.

Anthony opened the door, items in hand, and walked passed Samantha without a second glance.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled. "If I knew that you would have been fired, I would have never suggested the idea!"

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" He yelled back, with anger in his voice and eye's.

Samantha shrunk back a little, now afraid of the man in front of her. "I'm sorry." Was all she could manage.

He was mad. Not just at Samantha, but at everything. At the drunk driver that killed his family, at his boss, at the TMNT, everything. It took all the strength he had, not to walk up to Samantha and hit her. He spun on his heels and headed towards the elevator, only glancing back at Samantha once to say:

"Have a nice life."

He said it quite bitterly and coldly, but he didn't care. He had no job, no family, the only thing he could do was go home and drink his sorrow away. Even though he knew that alcohol would only make him more miserable.

Once back at his apartment he threw his box in the corner of his living room, took his sketch pad and a bottle of tequila and sat on the couch and started to draw. He put all his sorrow, angst, hurt and misery into his newest comic sketch. It took a total of three hours to finish the sequence, the bottle of tequila now gone; he looked at his newest piece of work.

The foot had the teenage mutant ninja turtles in a cage, chained and bloody. Karai had her sword pointed to a girl's neck, who was indeed Samantha. All of this was taking place on the top floor of an abandoned construction sight. His finest piece of work if he did say so himself. It seemed so life like, almost _real._

_I wish this scene was real!_ Anthony thought out of anger. He was about to get up and grab a beer from the fridge when a red smoky light surrounded him. He tried to fight the smoke and get out of his apartment, but found himself falling at a rapid rate.

He landed with a thud. The smoke around him disappeared and he was shocked to see the scene in front of him. The foot surrounded the TMNT, who where chained and bloodied in a cage. He looked to his right and saw that Samantha was their also, but she did not have a sword to her neck, but was tied up and gagged next to three other girls.

I took a moment for Anthony to recognize them, but he knew the other girls. They were Samantha's friends; he knew that because they visited her at work every now and then inviting her to lunch. They were also gagged and tied up.

A woman walked up to him and announced her presence.

"I am called Karai! And I believe that I have you to thank for this little gift." She pointed to the turtles. "You have great power, maybe we can make a deal?" she asked.

He looked at the turtles, then at Samantha who was furiously shaking her head, then to the sketch pad in his hands. He wanted revenge, and this was his chance to get it, to finally see what being the "bad guy" was like. He looked up at Karai with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes I believe we can make a deal." Karai looked satisfied with his answer.

**Authors note: sooo what do you think! please let me know! i'll give you a cookie if you do! :) please Reveiw i can't stress it enough. i hope you liked it more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**** okay well here is chapter 2, hope you like it. The ideas for this story are just flowing through my head so hopefully I will update frequently! And once again please REVIEW I want to know what you think!!! I do have 2 other stories going on besides this, if you like crossovers check out my profile, but I will do my best to keep up with this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT they belong to the people that own them. I do own my OC though!**

**Samantha's POV after the fight with Anthony.**

I felt completely and utterly guilty for what happened with Anthony. After all it was my idea that caused him to get fired, I begged and annoyed him so much that he had to give in. I thought my idea was good, having Raphael get into a confrontation with Donatello, making Raphael leave the lair with regret would not only bring the story to a new level but would bring it nicely into the new season.

I thought it was good, but now I feel like I just lost my father all over again. Although my actual father died when I was two years old, and I have no real memories of him, doesn't mean that do not miss him. Whoever said that you can't miss what you never had, obviously never lost a parent.

I saw pictures of him, and I often carry a picture of him in my locket at all times. When I was little, I would ask my mother to tell me stories of him. How they meet, and fell in love was always my favorite. My parents where friends from the start, three years old to be exact! As they grew into teenagers, they were always best friends. They started dating off and on as the years past and they grew older, when they were not together they were still there for each other. My father finally proposed to my mother after dating her for two years, and had me a year later.

A perfect love story, that's what I always called it. Best friends, turned husband and wife then had a family. Everyone was happy, until he died

I never like to think about the circumstances in which he died. It has been a hard life all over for me and my mom. We both have been through hell and back and still manage to crack a smile. Don't ask me how, we just do.

I am originally from Canada, and please don't start with the "Eh?" thing, it has gotten really tiresome. And don't ask me if we live in igloos, or ride polar bears, because we don't. When I and my mom first moved to New York, a man in a café we visited asked the exact same question, and being the smart ass that I am said, "Yes, we do. Instead of getting a license for your car, you need to get registered with your polar bear!"

It was meant to be sarcastic, but the man took it too literally. And I had a nice "talk" with my mother on the way home. My phone started to ring and brought me back to reality.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey honey, its mom. I just wanted to let you know that I will be gone away for the next month to help with the malaria out break in South America. I will be taking an emergency flight out, so I won't see you tonight when you get off from work. I called your friends, and they will meet you at the apartment after work to have a sleep over."

"Mom you didn't have to do that." I interrupted

"You know how I feel about you being alone in New York. But anyway, there is money there on the counter for the next month, rent utilities that sort of thing. I wont be here when you get home so; I love you and have a safe drive home. I will miss you while I'm gone!"

"Bye mom, have a good trip, be safe and I love you! Call me when you get in! I love you!" I said before she hung up.

That was a regular occurrence with my mother. She was a doctor and often went on emergency trips to help out the needy. She almost always set up a sleep over with my three best friends on the night she was leaving, saying that she did not want me to be alone. I loved my mother for that, always caring.

My phone started to ring again. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey girl, so we are going to have a sleep over! When do you get off work, so I know when to get pizza?" Kendra, my best friend squealed over the phone.

"I'm leaving now, so it will take about twenty minutes to get home. Is Sara and Bree coming over too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are! It's going to be a party!"

"Kendra…" I warned

"Everyone's invited!" she yelled

"Kendra!" I warned again.

"Bring your kids!" She bellowed.

"Kendra!" She finally shut up.

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly. "You know I love that commercial!"

"A little too much. I'm going into the elevator now so I'm going to loose you, see you at the apartment!" I hung up as the elevator doors closed.

It took a total twenty-two minuets to get to my apartment. Kendra, Sara and Bree where all ready waiting for me.

"You are two minuets late!" Bree stated. Bree was not a tall girl, being at 5'7" she was two inches taller than me, but was not the tallest in our group. She had bright red hair, and had freckles on her face. Yes she is a ginger. Bree is one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet; being rather shy she does not have a lot of friends. But once she has a friend she will treat you like family and with the utmost respect. She is rather smart, more so in chemistry then anything else.

Next to her is Sara, she is the tallest of our group standing 5'9". She has dark chocolate brown hair, with a semi tan face which is utterly flawless. She is the baby of the group and likes to party, having several annual bashes at her house. She could be a model if she wanted, but her love lies in gymnastics, having semi-qualified for the next summer Olympics. She, like me, was born in Canada and we often make fun of how the Americans see us.

And last but not least, Kendra. She is the second shortest in our group standing at 5'4". (I'm the first at 5'3") She has dark blonde, very curly hair that is just above her shoulders. She often has it in a bun or pony-tail when it is not co-operating. Out of all of us, she dresses the "girlyist", but she is the toughest. (Paradox for ya) She is in fencing and karate, and loves to be athletic, although her clothes suggest other wise. She is a New York native, and I would have been lost without her when I first moved here.

And me you may ask? Well my name is Samantha and I am the shortest of all my friends and family. I have blonde hair with chocolate and platinum blonde high-lights in it. I have green eyes with a spot of brown in my left iris. I am a softball player, my positions are; pitcher and second base. And like Sara I have semi-qualified for the next summer Olympics. I am a tom-boy at heart, and do not dress like a girl all the time. I have only worn a dress once in the past seven years. I would do anything for my friends and family and can be rather stubborn and determined. I am also the "medic" of the group, and am often the first one to treat any of their injuries. I want to be a doctor, just like my mom and I am trying to get into med school.

"Sammy, are you going to open the door? You have been starring into space for the last fifteen seconds." Sara stated.

"Oh, sorry!" I said a little embarrassed as I grabbed my key and opened the door.

The apartment is not much, just a two bedroom, two bath complex. It was often very messy and disorganized, with my mom on shift work 24/7 and me in school and having a part time job, cleaning was not on the top list of priorities. Don't get me wrong, the apartment was not a pig-sty or filthy, just un-organized. Medical papers lined the dinning room table and jackets often found a home on the couch. But my friends never complained. They said it was a nice change to see a house actually "lived in".

"Okay, so who's up for a TMNT marathon?" Kendra yelled. All my friends where big fans of the show and they had a fit when they found out I got the internship.

"Anthony," I whispered remembering what happened.

Sara, Kendra and Bree swept me into a big hug. "We heard about your boss, we're sorry. If you want we could watch something else." My friends said.

"No," I said feeling a little better, but trying to hide my guilt. "I want to watch the TMNT; I think it will cheer me up."

"You just want to watch Raph kick some purple dragon but!" Kendra started to laugh.

"Why else would I watch the show?" I said. A thought came into my head. "And I don't think I'm the only one that likes it when a certain turtle kicks but!"

"Hell, yah! Donatello is awesome!" She confidently stated.

"You just like him because he makes up for the brains _you _don't have!" We heard Sara say from the bathroom.

"Well at least Donny is better than Leo!" she yelled back. "How do you like that turtle? He is so uptight and strict. Sometimes I just want to take Donny's bo stick and shove..."

"Kendra!" I intervened before she could say anymore. She looked at me innocently and I just rolled my eyes.

"What about you Bree?" I asked.

"I like Mikey! He is just so fun!" Bree's face light up like the tree at the Rockerfeller center at Christmas.

"Not to mention orange is your favorite color!" Sara said as she came back into the living room.

"Okay, lets get this marathon on the road!" I said as I put in the CGI TMNT movie into the DVD player.

It was about two and a half hours later; we were into the second season of the 2003 show, when a red smoke appeared around us engulfing the apartment.

"Fire!" I yelled. "Stay low and head to the fire escape out side my bedroom window!"

I lead my friends through the thick smoke and into my room, hoping to find the door I reached out.

"We're going to die!" Bree yelled.

"No we're not! Just stay calm!" I yelled back, taking the lead.

I reached out again and continued to look for the door handle. Right when my finger tips reached it, we started to fall. Kendra, Sara and Bree started to scream, while I was too stunned to get anything out of my mouth.

_We are going to die!_ My inner voice said. And that's when I screamed.

We landed quickly, and hard! As my eyes focused on where I was I tried to get up on my elbows and was meet with a searing pain through my arm. My arm was broken and I knew it, the ulna to be exact, and because of it I could no longer use my left arm. I closed my eyes and tried to focus beyond the pain when I heard:

"Uh… Sammy?" Kendra whispered

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Look." Was all she said.

I did as she said and opened my eyes, only to be completely and utterly shocked by what I saw. My jaw physically dropped, and my eyes widened. In front of us was, at least, two dozen foot ninja tying up the TMNT in chains. Karai stopped and noticed our presence.

"Who are you?" She spat as she advanced towards us.

I saw Kendra's annoyance flair. She always hated the character Karai and wanted nothing more than to put her in her place.

Kendra stood up to face her, and Sara and Bree helped me up since I was still in shock.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Kendra stated while she gave Karai the eyebrow.

"Kendra…" I warned, coming to stand next to her. My arm was killing me, and al I could do was hold it closer to my body. We did not need to get into a fight right now.

Karai stood in front of us and eyed us for a couple of seconds. I knew what she was going to say, it was so typical Karai, and like me I could not hold back my smart ass attitude.

"I am called Karai." I said the same time she did. Karai turned her attention to me and brought out her sword.

"How did you know that?" she asked venomously.

Again continuing with my smart ass attitude I said. "I know a lot of things, but it is my job to know about you." What can I say I can't help myself.

Kendra then spoke up to anger her more. "I bet now she is going to ask; who are you? Who sent you? And how do you know so much about me?" she laughed

"Kendra stop, this is not helping!" Sara hissed under her breath.

With Karai's sword away from my neck, I glanced back at the TMNT. To say the least they where shocked, not only did the foot capture them but four teenage girls came out of no where and started to piss Karai off.

"If it is a fight that you want, I can give you that." Karai said as she starred at Bree beside me. "What about you, you have not said anything on this matter." Karai said as she placed the sword to Bree's neck.

I became livid, Bree was not a fighter. She didn't even play a sport of learned how to fight. I saw Bree's eyes start to water as the sword moved along her neck, that's when I became bold. I pushed Karai's sword away from her neck, much to the protest of my arm, and moved in front of Bree.

"She is not apart of this fight." I boldly stated.

"You dare become between me and my victim child?" Karai hissed.

"I just did." I hissed back. Karai was about to take a swing at me, and I was about to defend myself when Leo spoke up.

"Karai, this does not involve them! Leave them be, this is between the foot and us!" Leo yelled.

"You see you are wrong, Leonardo, they have so rudely intervened on our fight and now must pay a price." She signaled to her foot, and they started to drag the chained TMNT into a cage. The remaining foot ninja came after us. "I will leave you to this fight."

"That is not honorable, for they to attack us with weapons while we are without!" I stated at Karai. While my mind said: _Since when do you sound like Shakespeare? _

"Fine." She said as she signaled for her foot ninja to put their weapons away.

"Bree, stay behind me." I said while I prepared myself for a fight. Broken arm or not, I had to use it. My knowledge of Karate and self defense was very limited and most of the moves used two arms. _This is going to hurt _I thought.

The first foot ninja came at me, he was easily disposed of. The second and third however where more prepared. I fought back hard, despite the protest of my arm, and got in several punches and hits. But for every ninja I took down, two more came at me. It was the same for Kendra and Sara; only they looked better doing it. Kendra was using her Karate moves while Sara was doing her gymnastic flips. And I was left with punches kicks and jabs, trying to defend Bree.

A foot ninja, swiped my legs out from underneath me and I fell to the ground on my bad arm. As he went for Bree I side kicked his knees and an unnerving popping sound could be heard. I got up as fast as I could, looking for another attack. When none came, I went to Bree a made sure she was okay. I barely had enough time to get the words out, before I was sent flying into the cage the TMNT were in.

My eye sight was blurry and I felt really dizzy, it felt like I was drunk. I tried to focus on what was happening, and what I saw was not pretty. Kendra and Sara where both tied up and gagged, Bree was gagged and was being held down by five foot ninja, and Karai was standing over me.

"I am surprised that you lasted as long as you did, especially looking out for your friend. Usually people don't stand a chance against my foot ninja." Karai stated

"Yeah, well I'm stubborn that way. I don't usually give up with out a fight!" I said as I side swiped her knees making her fall to my level. I was about to give another blow when several foot ninja came to her aid and gagged and tied me up just like my friends.

"You are brave, I'll give you that." Karai said as she towered over me. She was about to continue when something, or someone interrupted her once more.

_Anthony!_ I thought. He looked worse for wear and… dark? Something was definitely not right. Karai started to walk up to him, starring at his sketch pad.

"I am called Karai! And I believe that I have you to thank for this little gift." She pointed to the turtles. "You have great power, maybe we can make a deal?" she asked.

_Power? What power? What did Anthony do?_ I thought as I starred at his sketch pad, then it all clicked. On his sketch pad was the same scene that we where in right now. _What is going on?_ I started shaking my head as if to tell him not to make a deal with Karai.

Anthony glanced at the turtles, then at me, then at the sketch pad in his hands. He had an evil glint in his eyes, and I knew something was not right.

"Yes I believe we can make a deal." Anthony said.

"No!!!" I yelled against my gag.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT 

**At the turtles**

"What is going on?" Raphael asked to no one in particular.

"It would seem that the humans are from another dimension." Donny said as he struggled against his bonds.

"How do you figure that?" Leo asked.

"The way they entered, it looked like they came through a trans-dimentional current." Donnie said. "They may be from another turtle dimension; they do seem to know Karai. Well the short one at least."

"She puts up a good fight!" Raphael said impressed. "Doesn't go down easily. Took on Karai and didn't look that scared at all."

"She may have beat her too if her left arm was not broken." Don said in thought. "They all fight well, just like Karai said it was a surprise that they lasted that long. They don't look like they can fight."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Mikey asked Leo.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment." Was all Leo said.

TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT

**Back to the girls**

I, Kendra, Sara and Bree were placed on the far side of the far building with only two foot ninja really keeping an eye on us. Anthony had betrayed us to the foot, and was now looking at the turtles through the cage. It was rather disgusting to see him eyeing each one as if they were a piece of candy, and he was the little boy. I involuntarily shuddered.

I looked at Kendra, and Sara, their stares said the same thing that mine was; this is going to be too easy. All we needed to do was find a way to get out of out bonds, without being seen. I looked around my body to find something to cut through the ropes, and I found it. One of Raph's Sais discarded on the ground about two feet behind me. No doubt kicked away by one of the foot ninja.

I reached my arms back as far as they could go (and that's hard when they are tired behind your back) to try and get the sai. It took a good minute of repositioning myself, without being heard or seen, to get the sai. I cut the rope around my legs first, and then cut the rope around my hands, my arm now numb from the amount of pain.

Now that I was free I continued to cut the ropes that tied my friends up.

"What now?" Kendra whispered.

"Knock out the foot guard to the left, _quietly_ and Sara, knock out the one on the right. Take their swords and hide in the shadows along the east side. We need to get Anthony's sketch pad also, so if we can surround him that is better." I explained.

"Why do we need his sketch pad?" Sara asked.

"I tell you later, but if I'm right, forget about the foot just grab that sketch pad."

We broke up, and with Raph's sai in hand and Bree at my side, I headed to the shadows and positioned myself.

Kendra and Sara successfully knocked out the guards and got their swords, and where now hiding in the shadows on the east side. Now we just wait for the opportune moment.

"So what you are saying is that you can control what happens in this dimension, by drawing on this Sketch pad?" Karai asked

"It would appear so, for the turtles are in a cage, and you now have your revenge." Anthony said maniacally.

"Revenge," Karai practically tasted the word. "Oh how I have longed for this." She pulled out her sword. "I am in great debt to you Anthony, for allowing me to have this."

"The only thing I ask in return is that you make them suffer." Anthony's eyes were dead; they were not the eyes that I knew for the past two years. He was lost.

"What did we do to you?" Raph yelled. "What did we ever do to you?"

"So much more than you will ever know!" Anthony hissed.

"You will suffer first Raphael!" Karai said as she lifted her sword.

My body tensed, I could not in good conscience let this happen I had to do something. I remembered Raph's sai in my hands and griped it tight, already knowing what I was about to do with it. And that's when everything slowed down.

I heard Leo yell in the distance as I lifted up my arm to throw the sai at Karai like a softball, as I let go everything went back to normal. And that's when I heard a loud piercing scream, coming from Karai's mouth.

I had hit her with the sai, and it went through her thigh. Kendra and Sara took this opportunity to rush Anthony to get the sketch pad, while I went up to Karai to take advantage of the situation.

"Help Kendra and Sara!" I yelled at Bree.

As I went up to Karai, I put my knee on her stomach and pulled the sai out of her leg, only to place it at her neck.

"Call them off!" I told Karai

She put up her arm, and the foot ninja backed off. "You fight well for a very small girl, maybe you could join us?" Karai asked.

I heard Mikey yell in the background something like "Don't go to the dark side" but decided to ignore it.

"No thanks, turtles are much cooler." I said.

"Damn straight!" I heard Mikey yell.

"Now I want you to take, your foot ninja and leave before I slice your throat!" I threatened

Without warning Karai threw a smoke bomb just beside my head, when the smoke cleared she and her foot ninja's were gone. Along with Anthony!

"Damn it!" I swore under my breath.

I went up to the cage the turtles were in and looked to see if there was a way to open it.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We would be better if you could get us out!" Raph said annoyed.

"Raph…" Leo warned

"Sammy, Anthony got away." Sara said "But on the bright side with only one page of the sketch book."

"Which page?" I asked.

"The one he drew on." Kendra said as she supported Bree with her arm.

"What happened?" I asked pointing to Bree.

"She slipped and sprained her ankle." Kendra explained.

"Okay, well we need to get these guy's out of here before the cops or someone else happens to see us. Do you have any suggestions?" I turned to the turtles.

"Raph's sai should be able to pick the lock." Donnie explained

"Thanks Don." I said as Don starred at me dumb struck.

"How do you know my name?" he asked stunned.

I didn't look up from the lock when I replied "We'll explain everything later. Right now we need to … Yes!" the lock opened and the turtles where free.

"Thanks, we really appreciate this." Leo said

"Come on lets go to the lair!" Mikey said enthusiastically

"I'm not sure…" Leo and Raph said at the same time.

"We already knew about you guys, we fought against the foot and freed you from this cage. What else do we have to do before you trust us?" Sara asked Leo.

"Fine, follow us to our lair. Mikey carry the girl so she doesn't have to walk on that leg." Leo took charge.

"Speaking of injuries I want to look at your arm, it is really bad." Donny said to me. I looked down at my arm and saw that from the elbow down it was blue. Yep it was bad.

"On second thought, maybe it would be best if we carried you. We need to leave fast." Leo said as he picked up Sara without warring. Raph then picked me up bridal style, and I felt like I was in heaven. Kendra looked at me, sitting in Donny's arms quite comfortably, with an all too knowing face. She was in heaven too.

**Authors Note: wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written. 10 pages on Microsoft word!**

**Please don't let this go to waste REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?**

**Say whatever you want in the review, I see people are reading it, but no one has reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I told you that I would update! Ok this chapter may be a bit short, or just my normal sized chapter, cuz the last two were unusually large for me. So here we go!

READ AND REVIEW!!!! PEOPLE ARE READING, BUT ONLY 2 REVIEWS!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT or Mirage Studios. Or any references to commercials and books. The only thing I own is my OC.

**Chapter 3**

**Still Sammy's POV**

After doing ninja jumps over roof tops and fire escapes while I was still in Raph's arms, honestly freaked me out. Raph held me bridal style in his arms, and the only thing I could grip onto was his plastron and his biceps- which were really muscular. In fact, Raph was even bigger and more toned in real life then in the show, which made me want to stare at him for the rest of my life just taking him in.

_I can't think about that now! My evil ex-animation boss somehow had something to do with us being here, not to mention that we are actually in a world where the TMNT are real. Anthony joined the foot, and wanted to destroy, me, my friends, and the beings that he spent his whole life drawing! What is going on?_ I yelled in my head.

"Hey, you okay?" Raph asked in a gruff, yet worried tone.

"Hmmm?" I asked

"Your hand is practically cutting off the circulation to my arm. What's wrong? Don't like heights?" Raph said jokingly.

"Not when you are doing suicide flips." I said with my smart ass tone. Raph just chuckled.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam or Sammy." I replied

"Nice name. I'm…"

"Hamato Raphael, also known as Raph." I interrupted him. Raph got all tense, and I instantly knew that I shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry; me and my friends will explain everything I promise."

"You better, because right now, my brothers and I are confused out of our minds." He said stiffly, however you could hear that he tried to be funny.

We came into an ally and I watched Leo put down Sara and lift a man hole cover. Once the guys got us all inside safely, of course after making sure we weren't followed, we started to make our way towards the lair.

The sewers didn't smell too bad. There are worse smells in this world than this, and of course growing up with a doctor for a mother I got to smell most of them. The sewers where dark and I could not see a thing. If Raph was not carrying me I would have been lost by now.

We finally made it to the lair, and we were immediately greeted by the sight of a bright light. The lair was the abandoned subway station from the Turtles Forever movie, but subtle differences where present.

_I wonder where in the time line we are. _I thought.

"Raph, Mikey put them down on the couch, I need to look at their injuries." Don said.

"Why not your lab?" Mikey asked.

"Because, it will not take long to patch them up and…" Donnie said only to be interrupted by Leo

"And because they owe us an explanation." Leo said as he put Sara on the ground. "I'll get Master Splinter." Leo went to retrieve his father.

Raph and Mikey put Bree and me on opposite sides on the couch. Sara and Kendra each took a chair and stared with faces of excitement and worry. Don came back with a medical kit and began to set things out on the coffee table. He glanced at Bree's ankle for a moment, then turned and looked at my arm.

"I'm going to start on your arm first, but I need to bend it to get it into position. Its going to hurt, are you allergic to any pain killers?" Don asked me.

"I don't want pain killers, I'll be fine." I stated.

"Are you sure? This will hurt." Don said. "It looks like you did some major damage."

"Yes I'm sure, no pain killers. As for the damage, my ulna is broken, possibly all the way through. Also I have some lateral tissue damage which is causing the swelling and bruising." For me this topic was as simple as 2+2=4. But for others…

"How the shell do you know that?" Mikey asked and Raph nodded in agreement.

"My Mom is a doctor, and I want to go to med school." I said nonchalantly.

"Plus," Sara cut in. "Sammy here has injured almost every bone in her body. It's like a tradition now." Sara got Kendra and Bree to laugh along with her.

"Well all joking aside, thanks for letting me know. I'm going to start to bend it so I can put the cast on. Are you ready?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." I said as I took a deep breath.

I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't hurt, but I have had much worse. I just focused on my breathing, and tried to relax my body with simple yoga techniques and meditation. For the most part it worked. I was still fully aware of what was happening, but the pain was in the back of my mind. As Don finished casting my arm, he looked at the cuts and scrapes on my face.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Good." I said rather calmly. Don grabbed some rubbing alcohol and started to clean a cut on my face.

"Ouch, God that hurts!" I hissed in pain.

Raph looked at me and laughed. "You can handle Don twisting your _broken_ arm in weird positions in order to cast it, but you can't handle rubbing alcohol on a small cut?"

I glared at him and he shut up pretty quickly. "Thanks Don, but the cuts on my face can wait. Bree's ankle looks pretty swollen." Don just nodded and went to work on Bree.

"Ah, I hear we have guests." An old voice said from behind me. "My name is Master Splinter, but you may call me just Splinter. My son Leonardo has explained to me what transpired tonight, but there are many blanks. I believe you can answer them?" Splinter looked at me.

"Yes, I think that my friends and I owe all of you an explanation. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam or Sammy." I said politely. Kendra then turned to Master Splinter and bowed her head.

"I am Kendra."

"You are familiar with Japanese custom?" Splinter asked, noting how Kendra bowed before she addressed him.

"No, not really I have just seen a lot of martial arts movies." Kendra shrugged her shoulders. The room was silent for a moment until Sara spoke up.

"My full name is Sarafina, but I would prefer if you just call me Sara."

"Fallen Angel." Leo mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Sara asked.

"Sarafina, it means fallen angel." Leo explained.

"Yes it does." Sara said a little impressed and flattered.

"My name is Bree." Donnie had just finished putting her ankle in a tensor bandage, and cleaning her cuts.

"Like the cheese?" Mikey blurted out, only receiving a hit on the head from Raph and a slight laugh from Bree.

"No not like the cheese. My name is spelt B.R.E.E, not B.R.I.E. But strangely I do have French roots." Bree began to laugh a little harder.

"Okay, well I better start explaining everything." I took a deep breath. "We are not from your world. In our world, you guys are comic book/T.V. show/Movie characters created by two guys that were bored out of their minds one day."

"So we are like Super Hero's in your dimension?" Mikey asked with a lit up face.

"Yes you are, very popular, super heroes. I have an internship for the animation company that creates you, and shares your story to the world. My boss Anthony was the man that you saw tonight; he just got fired and apparently was not taking it very well. But we will get to that later," I pulled out a drawn on paper from Anthony's sketch pad, but kept it folded. It was the begging of the actual sketch that he got away with, but for reasons unknown was tossed aside. "The four of us were at my apartment watching T.V. when a red dusty smoke filled the apartment. At first I thought it was a fire, and told Bree, Kendra and Sara to stay behind me while we crawled away looking for the fire escape. But then we started falling, and that's when we saw you and the foot."

"Way to tell her off, Babe, the look on her face was priceless!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yes, Leonardo has told me what you did for them. I thank you, with out you and your friends my son's may be in a different part of the world by now. We are in your debt. " Splinter bowed his head to the four of us.

"It is no big deal, glad we could help. And besides, telling Karai off was the one thing I always wanted to do since the T.V. show came out!" Kendra said.

"But anyway," I said continuing the explanation. "Then Anthony came into the fight. He looked…dark? That is the only way that I could possibly describe him. However he did get fired just hours before…" I unfolded the sketch Anthony made. "He was holding onto this when he came here, that's when I knew that he had something to do with it."

The turtles just starred at the sketch not knowing what to say. Mikey was dumb-struck, Raph was angry, Leo was solemn, but Donnie was thinking hard about something.

"This guy, Anthony, said that he could control what happens in this dimension, by drawing on his sketch pad. At first I didn't believe him, but now I do." He picked up the piece of paper. "But some things don't add up. Like why did he want revenge on us, and you? And where is the rest of his sketch book?"

"I have the sketch book; we were able to get it before he got away with Karai." Sara said showing the book in her lap.

"And it was my fault that he wants revenge on you." I said quietly.

"No it's not Sammy!" Bree suddenly said. "All you did was give a suggestion; he took it way too far and didn't know when to back off."

"Okay, take it one step at a time, what happened?" Leo asked.

"I gave Anthony a suggestion on ideas that could be used in the next season of the show. At first he was hesitant about listing to them, but he soon gave way. He went to his boss, who is the head boss's nephew, and pitched his idea. I don't know what exactly what happened, the next thing I knew I got a letter saying that I would be getting a new boss, and Anthony yelling at me saying that it was my fault." I practically whispered the last sentence.

"I do not believe that it was your fault child. Your boss choose his actions that obviously angered the man, it may have been your idea, but no one would fire someone because on an idea." Splinter put a paw on my shoulder. I just nodded.

"Okay, so know that that's cleared up, do you have any questions?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I got one." Raph said looking at me. "Why did you get an internship with an animation company if you want to be a doctor?"

"The internship was actually for my Life and Careers class. Being in one of the lower grades, we got what was left over from the older kids. It was initially just a month period, but I liked it there and Anthony paid me on the side. Not to mention I am gaining extra credits for my high school diploma." I explained. The turtles just nodded.

"Children, I wish for you to stay here for the remainder of your stay in our world. We owe you a great debt and I wish to help in any way possible. Leonardo, Raphael please pair up with Michelangelo and Donatello, these ladies will take your rooms while they are here." Splinter said.

"Oh-no! We could not possibly put anyone out of their rooms. That is the last thing we want to do." I said looking at my friends who were in agreement. "We could take the couch and chairs; it is really no big deal."

"I could not let you take the couch my dear that would make me a bad host." Splinter said with a little bit of humor.

"Ummm, each of them could share with us. I mean there are four of them and four of us! And we do have the extra cots in the storage room." Mikey said hoping that his father would agree.

"We have no problems with that. The last thing that we want to do is put anyone out." Sara said.

"I suppose that it will work. You can work out the arrangements for yourselves. I will be meditating in my room if you need anything." Splinter said as he left, but not before giving his son's a stern father look that said: "do not do anything that is less that honorable. Or you'll be in trouble."

"Ok well who is going with who?" Kendra asked.

"I call Bree!" Mikey said as she was whisked away with Mikey to get the cot.

"Well that leaves the six of us." Sara said.

"Kendra, do you want to bunk with me?" Donnie asked. "That is if you don't mind science stuff all over the place."

"Sure, I love science. Biophysics was always my favorite-"And they left taking about science most of the night.

_Two down-two to go. _I thought. Sara was not going to say anything. And most likely Leo was not going to either, so I made the first move.

"Hey Raph, I bunking with you. No offence Leo but the whole "meditation, train all the time" thing will probably drive me nuts. Not to mention I hate silence with a passion, can't concentrate when there is silence. So lead the way Raph." Raph stood there with a confused look on his face but it quickly went away.

"Sure, but the minute you snore or wake me up, your gone." Raph said with a smile on his face.

"I would be appalled if you managed to wake Raph up with something other than physical torture." Leo just shook his head. "That means I have you Sara, follow me."

"Deep sleeper?" I asked Raph even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I like my sleep."

"Me too, I have slept through our apartment door alarm and the fire alarm going off in the middle of the night, but as soon as the alarm clock goes off—"

"You're wide awake. I know the feeling. Come on lets get you a bed."

While getting settled in my cot, waiting for sleep to take me, I could not help but think how ironic it was that we are sleeping in the same rooms as our favorite characters.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would, but I had a lot of major assignments due for school. And practice 5 days a week. It is getting hectic. But any way please tell me what you think! I really appreciate feed back! This is at a critical part of the story, where you can see it I your head but it is hard to put on paper! And again thank you to all of the great reviews; you are all awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, traveling and school will do that to you, but here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I wish I owned the TMNT every night at 11:11, sadly I do not; I also do not own the song "Song for a stormy night" that belongs to Vienna Teng. But I am proud to say that I do own Sammy, Kendra, Bree, and Sara.**

**BTW: ****This is a DREAM sequence. So if nothing makes complete sense right now, don't worry it will…in time. **

_The rain came down hard that night. It drummed against my window creating an undefined rhythm of havoc. I pulled the covers closer to my head hoping the noises would stop, praying to any God if there was one, to hear my plea._

_This was no ordinary storm; a normal storm would have used the sweet melody of nature and lulled me to sleep. But this storm that came suddenly, unexpected and harsh made me restless and scared._

_I heard loud noises and crashes coming from downstairs, too loud to be the rain against the house. Voices, most of which were muffled by the storm drove me under my blankets in search of comfort. I grabbed my stuffed bear, Uncle Bennie, named after my dad's late brother and pinned it against my chest hoping it would calm my nerves._

"… _Why are you doing this? Think about Sammy!" I heard my Mommy yell over the wind and the beating rain._

"_She will be in good hands, once we make everything right!" A deep voice yelled back._

"_Get out of our house, and leave my family alone!" My father yelled just before their voices were again lost in the echo of the storm._

_I should have stayed where I was, but my curiosity overtook my judgment. I snuck out of my room and crawled towards the staircase, where I knew the reflections from the window would allow me to see down below, without being seen._

_The arguing continued, but it no longer made sense to my ears. The wind and the rain continued to beat across the windows. It reminded me of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me:_

"**Little child, be not afraid,**

**The rain pounds harsh against the glass,**

**Like an unwanted stranger,**

**There is no danger,**

**I am here tonight."**

_Only there was an unwanted stranger, and my mother was not here to sing the lullaby to me tonight. I started to hum the rest of the song; to calm my fears of this darkened night, and the argument transpiring below me._

"_Stay away from my wife and my daughter!" My father yelled._

"_Down on your knees!" The stranger yelled._

"**Little child, be not afraid,**

**Though thunder explodes, **

**And lightning flash, **

**Illuminates, your tear-stained face,**

**I am here tonight"**

"_Stephen! He has a gun!" Mommy yelled._

"_Down on the ground! Or I shoot your wife first." _

_My father got on his knees, in front of mommy, arms spread out in a protective manner._

"_You, down on the ground too!" The man said to mommy. She went down. "Good girl, now where is your stash."_

"_We don't know what you are talking about!" Father said. The man went up to him and hit him in the face._

"**Little child, be not afraid,**

**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon,**

**And its candlelight beams,**

**Still keep pleasant dreams,**

**I am here tonight."**

_The man started to laugh. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you have a stash of emergency money!" _

"_But we don't …" my mommy started._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Look, I will get you the stash, but you have to put down the gun." My father started to stand._

"_No… get down on the ground." The robber faltered._

"_We can get you help, there are a variety of programs for recovering addicts in this city, and I can help you get to see your daughter. But that can only happen if you put the gun down." Father explained._

"_I…I…No, I have to do this..." his gun started to drop._

"_I can help you leave the gang, be with your family, get help. But you need to give me the gun."_

"… _No! You took all of that away in the first place! You ruined my life and put me in jail! You are the reason why I can't see my daughter, or why my girlfriend has nothing to do with me!" The burglar yelled _

"_I put you in jail because it's my job. You made the choice to become a gang member and a drug addict. And you suffered the consequences." My father's voice became stern._

"_That is a lie! You took all of it away from me!" He pointed the gun._

"**Little child, be not afraid,**

**The wind makes creatures of our trees,**

**Their branches to hands,**

**There not real understand,**

**I am here tonight."**

_Bang!_

_My father fell on the floor, blood pooling on the marble tile. Mother was screaming, and so was I._

_I ran down the stairs, tears blurring my eyes. Mommy held me back, and cradled me. Her shirt was blood stained, and wet with her tears. I cried even harder._

_Sirens pierced the deafened silence. The bugler walked up to us, Mommy didn't notice._

"_Daddy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I turned to the robber. "You killed him!"_

_The robber took off his mask, and I saw a man I recognized: Anthony._

"_Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" He said spitefully. "Have a nice life!"_

I awoke with a start. My face was wet with sweat and my breathing hard. I flipped my hair out of my face, and looked to my left to see Raph sound to the world.

Once my breathing was back to a normal rhythm, I swung my legs over the cot and put my head in my hands.

"I haven't had a dream like that since I was eight." I thought. "But why was Anthony in it?"

Realizing that sleep would evade me the rest of the night, I decided to venture into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The dream, was worrying, to say the least. I didn't know if it was a memory, or if fiction and stress caused these plaguing dreams.

They started after my father died. I would awake suddenly, and cry out. When my mother would come into my room to comfort me, she would ask what it was about; but I could never remember. The dreams continued for three years, until my mother brought me to a sleep specialist, then they just stopped.

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, about to fill it up when…

"What is it that has you troubled, child?" Splinters voice broke the silence of the room. Startled, I dropped the glass I was holding and cringed when it created a loud clatter throughout the lair.

A few moments of silence followed, and when I realized that no one woke up, I let out a breath.

"Sorry," I said turning to face Master Splinter.

He waved his hand in a gesture to say it was okay. "You are troubled. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I don't think you could help me." I said as a whisper.

"I may not be able to help you, but perhaps just talking about it may take off the edge of anxiety." He said while leading me to the kitchen table. "I may be old, and not understand everything you are going through, but I am a very good listener."

I don't know what it was, whether it was his trusting personality, or the fact that he was willing to listen, but I wanted to tell him what was going through my mind.

So I did. I told him about the dream, how it scarred me, and how there was a little part of me that was afraid to go back to sleep.

"Well I certainly see how that dream could have scared you." he said caring. "Have you told anyone else about this, your friends?"

I shook my head. "No, in fact I don't really talk to anyone about my troubles. I'm usually who helps others with theirs, and tries to forget about my own."

Splinter chuckled "you are too much like my son Leonardo. He too often forgets about his own problems, or tries to deal with them himself." He cleared his throat. "As for this dream, I believe it was only brought on by the stress you have endured. Dreams are meant to show you what it is you really feel, they could show you what you fear, what makes you happy or sad. We could talk for hours discussing this topic, but what I am trying to say is that you do not need to worry." He gave me a caring smile.

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head slightly. "But I still do not think I could go back to sleep, my body it to wired to rest."

"I think I have something that might help you." He walked over to the counter and filled the kettle.

He came back a few moments later with a steaming cup of tea.

"What is this? Some ancient Chinese or Japanese tea that with help me sleep?" I asked.

He laughed as he sat down with his own mug. "Actually it is just camomile tea from the general store."

I let the aroma fill my nose, and smiled. "Thank you, for everything." I said to Splinter.

"You are very welcome my child. And if you wish to get some weight off your chest, I am here." He bowed, and walked off towards his candlelit room.

I finished my tea in peace and quiet. I was felling better after talking with Splinter, and decided that I might be able to go back to sleep. I glanced at the clock: it was four-thirty, plenty of time to go back and get a few hours in.

As I made my way quietly upstairs, I could feel myself becoming drowsy.

"The tea, no doubt." I thought to myself.

I made it back to my cot and after one last glance at Raph, who was still sound asleep, I drifted off into an uncomfortable but dreamless sleep.

**A/N: wow it has been a long time! And I do apologize, I have four stories going on at the same time and I'm trying to spread my time between the four. But it is the summer, finally! So hopefully I can update faster! Pls read and review! It means a lot! **


End file.
